Delicate Words and Invisible Gestures
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: "Loving me will not be easy. It will be war. You will hold the gun and I will hand you the bullets. So breathe, and embrace the beauty of the massacre that lies ahead." -RM Drake


_I have undoubtedly jumped full swing on the Bethyl ship. I was helpless against it, so now I am offering up some literary fluff in absence of these two cutie pies. I loved writing this. Their dynamic is really interesting and I liked tinkering with how their feelings towards each other had changed once they got reunited (crosses fingers!). Anyways, this jumps into the future and is probably more of a drabble, but I wanted to ease into this couple before I went full blown with a story. Let me know what you think and enjoy!_

Beth raised her face to the warm rays of the sun as it shined on her pale skin. The air was cool, signaling fall was approaching. The sound of laughter and children playing was a noise she'd been afraid she'd never hear again and now it encased her. The sense of community she'd felt at the prison was resurrected and she held on to that feeling. It was five years later. Five years since she'd watched her father killed and their home destroyed by a monster. Five years since she'd thought she'd lost everyone. Five years since she'd survived with a man named Daryl Dixon.

The thought of him made her mouth turn up into a small smile. Their time together on the run was brief, but left an impression bigger than anything she could've ever expected. Daryl taught her how to survive. He taught her how to be a fighter. He gave her hardened strength and in return, she gave him softened hope. It was a delicate and budding relationship in which they complemented each other in ways they'd been blind to before. They'd fought…they still fought, but it was an extension of their now established relationship rather than the inner workings of a new one.

She pinned another shirt to the clothes line as she hummed, the sounds of their new community to her back. She was on the side of the house she lived in with Daryl, hanging up their clothing after spending the morning doing the washing. It was a routine she'd mastered and one she didn't take for granted anymore. It was still surreal to her at times that she lived with Daryl, even more surreal that she was blissfully happy. The man she'd met on her farm those years ago was a shadow compared to who he was now. The young girl he'd met was also lost to the depths of days past. They'd grown up in different ways over the years. They were two adults now, two capable adults who just so happened to be in love.

When she'd been taken from Daryl at the funeral home, she'd been near delirious with grief. He was her last lifeline and he'd been severed from her. She'd been kept in captivity for nearly a week before she'd been able to escape from her deranged captors. She'd wandered back to the funeral home, knowing he wouldn't be there but hoping all the same. The house had been left abandoned in her and Daryl's hasty retreats. Only a handful of walkers roamed the empty halls and she dispelled of them easily. She left the walkers trapped in the basement. She didn't know how many were down there, but she didn't worry about their ability to open doors or climb stairs. She didn't plan on staying long anyway.

The house was eerily silent, even more so without Daryl by her side. He wasn't a loud presence, but he was a strong one and she missed it…she missed him. On her second day there she couldn't take it anymore. The walls felt oppressive. The kitchen table taunted her with memories. The disgusting jars of pig's feet leered at her through their glass. Daryl was everywhere she looked and it made the sting of loss all the more real and painful. She'd been packing things into a bag, readying herself for her trip when her ears prickled against the silence. Hidden in the nothingness was a sound. It was the sound of people, living people and she felt adrenaline start to pump through her already fast beating heart. She held a hand over her knife, cursing herself for not seeking out a firearm. As she peered past the slits of boards over the window she felt her whole body stiffen. A man was walking towards the front door. A group was keeping their distance behind him, but the man was taking determined steps as if his life depended on it. Realization settled into her bones and she instantly closed her eyes to rid away the mirage. It wasn't real. It couldn't be…but it was. Daryl had found her. He'd thought he was coming back to a memoriam, but instead found the real thing. He found her in the flesh rather than his memories of her.

The moment she stepped on the porch both their worlds changed. It was a different change then what they'd grown accustomed to. It was a welcomed one. It was a chance to start anew. You didn't get this lucky anymore and Beth chose to believe it was a higher power that brought them back together again. Daryl teased her about that, but he never denied it either. It went without saying, between them and the rest of the group, that something was different between them. They couldn't explain it, but they felt it and everyone else recognized it too. It just was. No prodding questions or confused gazes. They were a unit now…one in the same.

Their relationship moved slowly. It was new to both of them. The feelings and ins and outs of being attached to someone so intimately was something neither of them had ever experienced before. It both thrilled and terrified her. When she'd push, Daryl would push back harder. He'd be stubborn and crass. She learned over the years not to take it so personally. It was a lifetime of abandonment that lived inside him. She couldn't expect him to welcome everything with open arms. She had her fair share of learning too. Their coupling wasn't a fairytale. It wasn't perfect and was never going to be. Beth had to let that go and see reality. They would fight, they would have disagreements. It was a part of the package. They had the hang of it now, but not without some trial and error.

Beth hung the last of Daryl's clothes on the line and fingered the hole she'd have to stitch up on his worn pants. He refused to change out his clothes very often. He was a creature of habit. He liked to wear his clothes until they were thread bare and nearly coming apart at the seams. A commotion brought her out of her thoughts and alerted her to the gates. The group was back from their run. She hastily gathered up the laundry basket and extra pins she brought with her and made her way inside. Daryl didn't need to see her outside. She was going with the façade of hanging laundry, but in actuality she'd been waiting for his return. She did that every time he left these walls. She'd find a way to be near the gates or hear the chatter of people as a group came back. It was her trying to be sneaky about her worries, but she had a feeling he knew. He was observant and smarter than most people gave him credit for.

She put the laundry basket and pins on the small dining table they had in the kitchen and busied herself with checking the cabinets and taking stock of what they had and needed. The task kept her body busy, but her mind was dormant and she allowed herself to think about what she'd do if he didn't walk through that door. When was their luck going to run out? When was the day going to come that Daryl Dixon ran out of lives?

A dull slamming of the door let her know someone had entered her home. Not many people felt comfortable enough to stroll in like that and that easily shortened the list of who it could be. Her back was to the entry of the kitchen and she silently prayed that whoever rounded that corner wouldn't be a bearer of bad news. A sense of being watched prickled the back of her neck and then the scent filled her nostrils. It was purely him. It was masculine and raw. The scent of the outdoors mixed with hard earned sweat. A lingering nicotine aroma let her know he'd had a cigarette while away. She turned and wasn't at all surprised to see him leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, his arms bare despite the slight chill in the air. His crossbow was hanging from his hand as he silently regarded her. He looked normal, the way he'd left this morning. Maybe with a little more dirt and grime, but the same nonetheless. She let herself smile back at him and was pleased to see him return it with his own version. The run had gone well.

"Anyone ever tell ya it's rude to stare?"

Her voice cracked slightly and she fought to steady it and keep the teasing tone she'd intended. He watched her for another moment; his eyes roaming up her body in a way that made heat ignite inside her. He did it out of spite she was sure.

"Never had no complaints b'fore."

Beth smirked and rolled her eyes. This was Daryl being playful and she loved it. Loved that she was the only one to know him that way. Her body moved towards him as he walked further into the room and met her in the middle. He'd set his crossbow on the table and let his free hands reach for her as soon as she was within reach. She let herself be pulled to him as her own hands rested on his chest. She could feel warmth radiating off him and she soaked it in. Without words, they met in a kiss. It was gentle and brief, but filled with their feelings towards each other. It was a transfer of love and it was just what Beth needed. They pulled away, seeking each other's gaze as they did. A pure blue pair met a navy abyss in the other as they held each other in the middle of the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" She asked quietly. His arms encircled her as his hands traced patterns on her skin under her sweater. It made a shiver go up her spine and she ignored the small smirk that pulled at his lips. She let her fingers play with the buttons of his shirt as his gravelly voice filled her ears.

"Good. Got some useful stuff…more seeds and medical supplies."

It was getting increasingly difficult to find things they needed, but they were able to survive on what they had. They didn't have a very large community, but it was substantial enough. They had gardens and livestock. They had resources for food, but the medical supplies were becoming harder and harder to come by.

"That's good. Every little bit counts."

"Mhm." He hummed back.

"Everyone come back okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Glenn and Rick are helpin' out with unloadin'. I told 'em I wanted to come check on you first."

Beth felt the smallest hint of a blush creep onto her cheeks. It was the small things with Daryl that made a difference to her. His need to check on her and see her with his own eyes or touch her at random moments to make sure she was still there. They may have seemed possessive and barbaric to some, but she understood. She understood because she felt the same way. Beth had her moments, like Daryl, when she just needed that validation that he was there, with her and nowhere else. Others looked at them with adoration and some with jealously at their seemingly unbreakable bond, but they didn't understand that it was so much more than love or lust. It was letting your guard down and being vulnerable enough to let that person know that you needed them. It was intimate, nearly telepathic.

"Well…Daryl Dixon I hate to break it to you, but I hardly even noticed you were gone."

She let the words roll off her tongue as she smirked up at him. She felt his arms tighten around her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at his narrowing eyes. He swooped down and let his lips dance across the naked column of her neck. Beth gripped his shirt in her hands as his stubble rubbed at her skin, making moans of pleasure escape from her lips. She felt his lips latch on to her earlobe and bite it teasingly. He knew her so well. He knew where to touch and how to make her a slave to his ministrations.

The physical aspect of their relationship didn't happen right away, but once they explored it…there was no going back. They were magnetic. They'd spent days playing catch up as they learned what each other liked and drove them each crazy with pleasure. Their lovemaking encompassed every emotion possible. They could be slow and gentle one moment and then rough and fast the next. It was perfectly Daryl and Beth.

"Ya didn't?" He asked gruffly against her neck. She ignored the moans that wanted to be released and instead shook her head, continuing to play along. "Ya sure 'bout that?" He prodded as his spoke right into her ear. Just the tone and huskiness of his words made her heat with arousal. His calloused hands were inching higher up her back and she unconsciously leaned further into his body.

"Did you miss me?" She asked lightly. She felt him pull his face away from her neck and settle his gaze on her. She had to loosen the grip she had on his hair and shirt so he could look down at her. His eyes were boring into her and without a moment's hesitation he answered. "Every second."

His declaration made her heart thunder wildly in her chest and butterflies flutter in her stomach. It wasn't so much his words, but the way in which he said them. She believed him. She believed him because she knew he meant them with every fiber of his being. She could feel the truth behind his words in the way he was holding her and in the way he was staring at her now.

Beth was still for a moment, taken aback by his seriousness. Daryl was often serious, but when it came to his emotions he tended to rely on dry humor. Beth found it to be cute and accepted that he wasn't the type to openly declare his love for her, but then there were times that he surprised her. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was one of those moments. He nearly took her breath away. It made it that much more important and special. It meant so much more than just the words themselves.

She let her forehead fall and rest on his chin as she clung to him. Sometimes words weren't enough. Sometimes it was all in the actions. That was something Daryl had unknowingly taught her. Moments and feelings couldn't always be perfectly described, just like their connection. It was only understood to them. Others saw it, but didn't understand it. All anyone knew was that it was powerful.

"I want to sleep with you so much right now." Her words came out muffled against his shirt, but she heard him chuckle at her confession. His arms tightened around her as she felt his lips brush across her hair. They both knew they didn't have time to be together, but the promise was in the air.

"I aim to please." He quipped.

It was her turn to scoff and laugh as she leaned back and met his gaze again. "You better get back out there before they send someone lookin' for us."

He only nodded as he looked down at her. She could feel his hold on her tighten and she reciprocated. There was the mutual understanding that if they had it their way, they'd be together for every second of every day. That wasn't feasible though and so they kept up appearances and acted as if being without each other didn't pierce their hearts. Beth knew that it some way it was unhealthy. She knew they relied on each other too much for happiness, but it felt right to them. They'd known what it felt like to lose each other and never know if they'd see the other again. They'd already felt the pain and heartbreak of loss and it had etched a scar into their hearts.

"Guess I'll see ya at dinner then?" Daryl asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded and let her hand drift up to brush an errant hair from his eye.

"I'll be there. Same time and place?" She asked teasingly. He released her and grabbed his crossbow off the table, walking backwards towards the front door. He nodded and smirked at her. "Bet your ass."

She laughed and moved to go back to taking inventory when his voice stopped her. "Beth…" She turned and met his gaze. He was serious now, but she knew what he was doing. He was looking for confirmation. Sometimes, he just needed to hear her say it first and she was okay with providing that for him. He bit his bottom lip nervously and she only nodded her head in return. "I love you." She said softly. He nodded and stood up straight. "Love you too." And with that, he was gone.

Saying "I love you" was still a new aspect to their relationship. The feelings weren't. They'd been present for quite some time, but the act of voicing it out loud had been hard on Daryl and surprisingly, on her as well. Daryl wasn't used to the sentiment. It was a big deal for him to accept love, much less to voice it out loud. It took time and lots of patience, but it happened at their own pace. With Beth, she'd been afraid to say or feel love for awhile. Sometimes you couldn't help who you loved, but sometimes you could and when she'd realized she loved Daryl Dixon she was both overjoyed and terrified. The terror stemmed from loss. Everyone knows that once you get what you want you then have to worry about losing it. Beth had grown accustomed to shutting down in this world, but Daryl Dixon had snuck up on her. He'd opened her back up to love while she introduced him to it.

Beth went to turn back to the cabinets, but something on the kitchen table caught her eye. She walked towards it and smiled as she picked up the object. It was a small daisy. It was delicate, but the petals were still vibrantly white. She hadn't even noticed Daryl walk in with it, but he was unsuspecting that way. She brought the flower up to her nose and inhaled the faint perfume that emanated from the petals. The gesture made her heart fill with love and gratitude. She was certain it would burst one day because there was no way you could feel this much for one person.

Beth was sure that if the world had never ended like it did that she probably would've gone off to college. She would've stayed with Jimmy for a bit before finding a guy from an equally small town in the south somewhere and they'd get married and have babies. She'd be a music teacher and they'd have their own little piece of land with a story book house. She'd get all she'd ever wanted. She'd get all that and she was positive that she would never love her husband with the same intensity as she loved Daryl. Their love, her love for him was all consuming. It was so much more than being picturesque and perfect. It was real and had flaws and made them appreciate each other all the more. She and Daryl would've never met if the dead didn't start coming back to life. She would've never known this type of love and although she was saddened by their losses over the years, she wouldn't take anything back. It brought her Daryl. It made her realize what it was like to live and that she truly _wanted_ to live. It let her Daddy have the chance to know the man who would spend the rest of his life with his daughter. It made them into the people they were today. Good people with families that ran deeper than blood and love that knew no boundaries. It was her own happily ever after.


End file.
